Second & Third Chances
by Kate6114
Summary: "Every couple only gets one break up" does that apply for Sam and Andy? Or are they be able to beat the odds? I know kinda lame but I thought I'd give it a go but I promise the story is actually better than the blurb :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So here is my second story about RB! This story picks up from the end of season 3 and basicly is what might (But probably won't) happen in season 4 or my version of wht I think might happen :)**

**ATM Its just rated T may change depending on where the story goes :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_You ready to say goodbye to your old life?" Nick asked Andy as he lent forward slightly._

_Andy took a moment and then softly nodded her head and turned to Nick and replied. "Yeah, I guess I am"_

* * *

"_I don't think his coming, I think we're drinking alone" Gail said looking at the door. _

_Sam looked over to the door one last time; he softly closed his eyes as realisation flooded over him. Knowing Andy wasn't coming._

* * *

"Ok so this is your new place for the duration of the task, I'll be your handler, if you have any questions my number is in both your burner phones, speed dial 1" Alex said passing both McNally and Collins their new phones. "You also have each other's number, speed dial 2 on both phones."

McNally and Collins both nodded "And all this other numbers?" Collins asked. As he looked through the contact list.

"Just random numbers to fill the phone" Alex answered. "Right you guys are going in as a couple so make it believable, but keep it professional you're on the job." Alex said looking at both of them.

They both looked at each other and then nodded.

"Right, McNally, Collins your new identities are in here read over both of them carefully, keep them hidden when you're finished with them."

Andy took the folder from Officer Ryan and nodded placing it into her bag.

"Any other questions?"

"Nope" they both answered.

"Right here are your keys, a set each. Collins you start work Monday, so read the files I'll meet with both of you again on Sunday to answer any questions you guys have and to quiz you."

Andy took in a breath and nodded slowly.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and normally you would be given time to prepare but we had to move in tonight so take the weekend to learn the cover stories, learn each other's and just prepare yourselves."

Both McNally and Collins nodded.

"Right off you guys go, enjoy, stay safe."

"Thanks" Andy replied as they both hoped out of the car.

Once they were both out of the car Officer Ryan drove off.

They both looked at each other.

"You ready?" Collins asked looking at McNally

"Let's go" Andy said as she smiled softly at Nick.

They walked up to the stairs of the apartment complex to the third story to the second on the left. Nick took his keys out and unlocked the door. He pushed it open, walking into the apartment holding the door for Andy.

Andy stepped in, pulling the folder out of her bag and then placed her bag on the floor, flicking on the light.

"It's nice" Collins said looking around as he closed the door.

"Yeah, better than the other undercover apartments I've seen." Andy mumbled as she walked past the open living room into the kitchen. "Fridge is stocked" Andy said as Nick walked into the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah thanks" Nick said taking the beer from Andy. "What a day hey?"

Andy nodded taking a long sip of her beer "Yeah you know getting attacked by a kidnapper, saving a little girl and oh yeah and I held a grenade" Andy laughed.

"Yeah you had a rough day" they both laughed.

"Yeah and to top it off Sam told me he loved me" Andy blurted out.

Nick raised his eye brow and smirked. "And how did that go down?"

Andy laughed "When I was holding the bomb he decides that would be the best time to say the three little words."

"All about timing right?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah Sam and I don't have the best track record with timing either."

"What did you say when he told you?" Nick questioned.

"I was holding a bomb I was kinda pre-occupied on not getting myself blown up" Andy exclaimed.

Nick chuckled.

"But after when we were headed home he told me again and asked for a second chance." Andy said looking down at the beer that rested on the counter.

"What did you say to that?"

"I didn't say anything, he asked me to let him show me that he loves me until I believe him."

"So what are you going to do?" Nick asked.

"What can I do, I'm under cover." Andy laughed. "He asked me to meet him at the penny, but the task force got in the way."

"You really do have the best timing hey?" Collins said laughing.

Andy scoffed "Yep"

Nick picked up the folder and said "Right let's forget about Officer McNally and Collins and focus on Andy Michaels and Nick Coles."

Andy laughed at the names "I guess they're not kidding when they say try and have it as close to the truth as possible. I mean Michaels and Coles are pretty close to McNally and Collins"

"Good less likely to forget that way"

"So what's our story?" Andy asked looking at the folder that was opened on the counter.

"Andy Michaels, 26 born in Quebec. Moved to Toronto with her single mother, at the age of 17 when her father died. She's had a few waitressing jobs at the local bars in the area. Pretty thin back story." Collins said.

"I guess that's good less for me to remember and more I can make up/use my actual life."

"Nick Coles, lived in Toronto his whole life been in and out of foster homes once he hit 18 he was on the streets dealing. Got a couple of assault charges from previous girlfriends."

"Sounds like you're a bit of a badass" Andy smirked.

"I guess that's why you fell for him then." Collins chuckled.

Andy chuckled "So what's our story?"

"Says here you were pretty clean until you turned 21 when your mom remarried, you started hanging out with the wrong people, that's how we meet, I was you dealer."

"Let me guess we fell madly in love" Andy butted in.

They both laughed "Uh no we hated each other until one night you came by wanting to score. You were already so high and collapsed, you were overdosing, you made me realise there was more to drugs. We started talking and I was there through the whole time you were getting clean I even hooked you up with your job at 'The Volte'."

"That the bar I work at?" Andy asked looking over Nick shoulder.

"Yeah you're the waitress and on Friday and Saturday nights you the main entertainment" Nick said smirking.

"What!" Andy shrieked pulling the folder to her. Andy quickly read _'The Volte' waitress (assistant manager Friday and Saturday nights). _"You're an ass" Andy said shoving Nick.

"I couldn't resist." Nick said shrugging.

"So we're just friends?" Andy asked looking up from the file.

"No we're dating and its pretty serious I mean we just moved in together" Nick said nodding his head at the folder.

Andy just nodded her head. "So let me get this straight you got me clean and we started dating, and now we lived together and we're in a very serious relationship.

"Pretty much, now we just have to work out our anniversary" Nick smirked.

Andy just laughed as she finished off her beer, walking out of the kitchen to the bedroom. "Looks like there's only one bed" Andy said as Nick walked into the bedroom.

"Well we are a couple" Nick smirked. "Hey if you're uncomfortable I can sleep on the couch" Nick said looking over his shoulder at the lounge.

"No, it's fine we're both adults right?"

"Yeah" Nick smiled. "And we're both in serious relationships whether we like to admit it or not" Nick said as he picked up his bag.

Andy took in a breath and nodded slowly. Quietly agreeing with Nick.

* * *

"Hey, you look like hell" Oliver laughed as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, what are you even doing here I thought you went back home last night?" Sam asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I did, I just came back to get my stuff"

"So you and Zoe are good?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I mean we have something to discuss but we'll get there."

"That's good I'm happy for you man"

"What about you did you take your own advice and talk to Andy?" Oliver smirked.

"Yeah I, um I told her how I felt and that I was sorry and wanted a second chance and if they was they was anyway she could forgive me that I wait for her at the penny."

"And I'm guessing by your nasty hangover she didn't show, I'm sorry brother" Oliver said patting Sam on the back.

"Yeah well it was my own fault, I finally had something good, something amazing and I go and blow it." Sam said with a soft smile.

"Maybe something came up, don't give up buddy trust me you and Andy are meant for each other" Oliver smiled.

"I don't know"

"Well you can ask her today, go and get your ass in the shower and get ready for work" Oliver said placing his hand on Sam shoulders pushing him to the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm going."

"Hey and start the whole 'showing her how much you love her' and bring her a coffee, I'll see you at the station." Oliver smirked as Sam walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"I see you listen to me" Oliver smirked as he saw Sam walking in with a coffee.

"Sometimes your suggestions aren't always bad buddy" Sam joked as he continued to walk to parade.

"I try buddy I try" Oliver chuckled following Sam. "Give it time buddy she's always late" Oliver smiled as he noticed Sam looking around the room for Andy.

"Right can I have your attention" Best said walking to the front to start parade. "First off lets welcome back Officer Peck, glad to have you back. Second we are now down two Officers, that being start we need to make room for the new rooks who will be starting next month so any former TO's that would like the pleasure of training the rooks again or if anyone else would like to give it ago also let me know."

"So does that mean we can nominated ourselves as TO's?" Dov asked.

"No, Epstein if you would like the opportunity to become a TO's, you will need to express your interests to your former TO's and if they think you would be capable they will pass on they thoughts to me and I'll have the final say" Best said answering Dov's question.

"Thank you sir" Dov responded.

"Right any other questions?" Best asked and when no one responded he continued "Good assignments are on the board. Serve, Protect and Prove yourselves"

As the Officers went to collect their assignments Sam hung back.

"McNally's not on the board" Oliver stated. Sam nodded his head. "She could be taking a day you know yesterday was pretty rough on her" Oliver suggested.

"Yeah" Sam said as he saw Frank coming his way. "Hey Boss, have you seen McNally?" Sam asked.

"Uh, you'll have to talk to Callaghan about that" Frank said as he went to walk out.

"What's he got to do with it?" Sam asked.

"Talk to Luke" Frank said as he walked away.

Sam looked at Oliver with a pissed off look "What the hell's Callaghan got to do with Andy not being here?"

"I don't know buddy maybe if you go and talk to him, you'll find out" Oliver said padding Sam on the shoulder as he walked out to start the day.

Sam stormed out of the parade room and straight into Luke's office.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Where is she?" Sam asked harshly.

"Where's who?"

"You know who! Where is she? Where's Andy?" Sam said almost yelling.

"That's confidential" Luke said looking up from his paper work.

"Don't give me that shit, Where the hell is Andy"

"You know I can't tell you anything about the case."

"Tell me you weren't stupid enough to send her in alone, it's her first stint at deep undercover." Sam shouted.

"She's not alone, her and Collins have everything under control." Luke smirked.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" Sam scoffed.

"You know I just keep think what happen the last time McNally went undercover, let's hope this time she can keep her libido in check"

"You really have a lot of faith in her don't you?"

"No I think the really question is do you have faith in her that she won't get too lonely and try and forget with Collins?" Luke asked. "If you'd excuse me I have work to do"

Sam pushed the chair in front of him as he stormed out of the office.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1 let me know what you think I will try and update soon but I really want to finish my other story first but I will probs do both :) ANYWAY REVIEW Please and Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So first off THANK YOU to every one who reviewed. I know it started off a little slow but it will pick up and have a little faith in Sam and Andy :) **

**Anyway, I would of published soon but I decided to put this chapter in just to see a little bit of Andy's op and introduce some new charaters. Chapter 3 is almost finished but I need to write my other story first before I publish the next chapter for this one.**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Andy groaned as she rolled over to hit her alarm that continued to blare.

"Turn it off" Nick mumbled grumpily into the pillow.

Andy huffed as she hit the alarm throwing the blankets off of her body as she moved into the sitting position. She stretched the arms above her head. Three months in and she was still trying to get use to the bed. Oh how she missed her own bed. Andy slowly got up and padded into the bathroom leaving Nick to roll over and go back to sleep.

Walking over to the sink she frowned as she looked into the mirror she had lost weight since being undercover she knew if her friends saw her right now they would be upset, saying something along the lines of 'you need to eat more' or 'why aren't you taking better care of yourself?' Andy sighed as she picked up her toothbrush and applied the toothpaste. She couldn't help but wonder how her friends were back home, if they were mad at her for leaving without saying goodbye but mostly she wondered what Sam would say when she gets back, she wondered would he give her another chance? Did she want another chance? Andy groaned as she spat out her toothpaste wiping her mouth. '_Focus Andy, you're on the job stop worrying about home and get this thing finished'_

* * *

"Morning" Nick said as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Morning" Andy mumbled back.

"You look like hell" Nick said walking over to the kettle to make a coffee.

"Jeez, your such a gentleman how are you still single?" Andy huffed as she walked past him.

"Wow and grumpy to" Nick smirked.

"Ass" Andy mumbled back at him.

Nick chuckled at Andy.

"I hate that bed" Andy said as she pointed over to the bed.

"Ok-ay, what's wrong with it?" Nick asked.

"It's all lumpy and hard and…" Andy rattled off

"And it doesn't have Swarek in it?" Nick smirked.

"What? No! Why would you even bring that up?" Andy said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry it was a low blow"

"I'm sorry to; I guess I'm just having one of those days"

"It's ok we all have them" Nick smiled softly.

"I wish this op would be over already" Andy whispered.

"So do I"

"I miss him" she whispered again.

Nick nodded as he stepped close to her to hug her.

"Even after everything we went through, I still love him. I just wish he was here." Andy said returning the hug. She pulled back quickly "I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here, it's just that he… his" Andy broke off her sentence.

"Was your partner" Nick finished for her "I know I get it, and I promise we are going to finish this and then you and Sam are going to hash this out and make it work for you two. And hopefully Gail and I can do the same."

Andy smiled at Nick. "You're a good partner and I'm glad if I could be here with someone it's with you."

"Right back at ya" Nick smiled. "So you ready for the day now?"

Andy just smiled and nodded.

"Ok off to work we go" Nick smiled turning to grab her wallet and keys.

Andy threw her head back and groaned at the mention of work.

Nick just laughed as he grabbed his coat and put it on then he picked up her coat and held it up for her as she walked over to Nick as he helped her put the coat on.

* * *

Walking into parade Sam joined Oliver at the back of the room where he handed Oliver a coffee.

"Thanks" Oliver said accepting the coffee from Sam "How's things?" Oliver asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"You mean how are things any different from when you asked that same question yesterday or the day before that?" Sam asked turning slightly to Oliver raising his eyebrow.

"Just making sure you're ok" Oliver said simply.

"And though I appreciate that, I'm fine." Sam replied.

"You know I just meant, you know how are thing with being a detective." Oliver stumbled.

"Like I said it's fine" Sam answered again. Oliver just nodded.

"Ok can I have your attention please" Frank said as he stood at the podium. "First off I'd like to introduce the newest rookie to 15 and that is none other than Officer Chloe Price" everybody clapped softly "Welcome, I'm sure you well be a great assent to 15, your TO will be Officer Shaw"

Both Dov and Traci turned to each other and smirked as Frank announced that her TO was Oliver. "You lucky thing Officer Price" Dov said while other officers chuckled.

"Hey" Oliver said glaring at Dov.

"Alright, alright settle down, I assure you Officer Price, Officer Shaw is one of the best" Frank said looking at Price. "Unless his hungry, so buy him a sandwich" Frank smirked at Oliver as the other officers laughed.

Oliver just glared and said "That is true".

"Ok, also I'd like to introduce a fellow Officer who has transferred from SWAT, some of you my know her, so welcome to 15 Officer Marlo Cruz I'm sure you to will be a great asset to the team."

At the mention of Marlo's name Sam head rose to meet Marlo's eye, Marlo smiled softly at him.

"Alright Serve, Protect and show these new Officers how it's done at 15!"

Other officers rushed off to their assignments while Sam hung back and waited for everyone to leave.

Oliver cleared his throat "Well I'll see you after shift." Oliver said as he headed for the door passing Marlo "It's good to see you Marlie" Oliver said hugging Marlo and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good to see you to Ollie, catch up tonight for a drink?" Marlo smiled.

"Yep" Oliver said walking out of parade leaving Sam and Marlo the only ones left in the room.

"Hey Sammy" Marlo said smiling softly at him "Long time no see"

Sam smirked at Marlo "Yeah, it's been a while."

"I see you moved up on the ladder"

Sam nodded.

"What happened with undercover?" Marlo asked.

"Things change" Sam replied evenly.

Marlo nodded. "Why Homicide? Would have though you would have a least been a Guns & Gangs?"

"Position become available so I took it."

"Yeah I heard about Jerry I'm sorry, he was a good guy"

Sam nodded "Yeah, he was"

There was a moment of silence before Marlo began "Anyway I better get to it first day and all" Marlo smiled. "Will I see you at the Penny?"

"Depends, paperwork and all that"

"Come on Sammy, you have to celebrate my first day and I'll need a lift" Marlo smirked as she headed backwards towards the door.

Sam chuckled as Marlo left the room.

* * *

"Hey Andy" Lisa said approaching Andy.

"Yeah" Andy said loudly trying to get over the music.

"Someone's here to see you" Lisa smirked nodding over Andy's shoulder.

Andy frowned at Lisa as she turned to look over her shoulder finding Nick standing their smiling at her. She smiled back "Give me 15?" She asked Lisa.

"Look it's a slow night and your shifts over in 40 minutes anyways, so good have fun with your boyfriend" Lisa smiled nodding.

Andy thanked her and then walked over to Nick, knowing Lisa was still watching them she kissed him sweetly "Hey"

"Hey yourself, how's work?" Nick asked smiling brushing her cheek.

"I'm finished now thanks to you I get an early mark"

"Am I the best fake boyfriend or what" Nick whispered in her ear. He chuckled as he placed his arm around Andy's shoulder and began to walk out of the bar.

Andy chuckled "Totally" she said smacking his chest.

"Abusive" Nick laughed as he rubbed his chest. As Andy scoffed at him.

"So how was work today?" Andy asked Nick.

"Yeah good, I think I'm making a lot of leeway, I mean we can get Dakota on a couple of charges but not enough to nail the bastard" Nick sighed. "What about you? Has Lisa said anything?"

Andy shook her head "I mean she speaks about Dakota often but I don't think she knows much, she knows his in the business but I don't think she gets told much."

Nick nodded.

"That or she's a really good secret keeper"

"I think will be here for a little longer" Nick frowned.

It was days like today where she wished she never accepted the job, then she would be free to go home to her own bed or hang out with her friends, hell even talk it out with Sam. Andy just sighed as they continued to walk to the apartment.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment Nick removed his arm from Andy's shoulders. Opening the door they walked in Andy headed to the fridge while Nick headed to the couch.

* * *

"Sammy?" Cruz called as she walked into the man's locker room. Marlo paused and smirked as she came face to face with a shirtless Sam. "It's good to see something stay the same."

Sam huffed "Is that your way of saying I still look good?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Marlo smirked.

Sam chuckled.

Marlo slowly walked over to Sam "So tell me what does a girl have to do to get a lift to the Penny?"

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you at my truck."

Marlo smirked "Ok" she said as she walked out of the locker room.

Sam frowned and shook his head as finished getting ready, he then headed out to his truck.

"See you still have this girl" Marlo said.

The short drive to the Penny was silent, arriving they made their way to the bar.

Oliver ordered the first round. "Here is to the return of Officer Cruz"

"Thanks Ollie" Marlo smiled.

"So how was your first day back on the streets?" Oliver asked.

"It's good" Marlo smiled.

"Nothing like S.W.A.T but?" Noelle asked.

"No defiantly not." Marlo replied.

"So why the change? Why now?" Noelle continued.

Sam and Oliver looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

Marlo cleared her throat. "I needed a change."

"Big change" Noelle mumbled.

Sam cleared his throat "Well I think I might head off"

"Well that's a change, the Sammy I knew would stay until close and turn up the next day with a hangover, you've barely made it through one beer. You have gotten soft in your old age."

Sam smiled a thin line and then said good night.

Sam headed for the door. Marlo got up off her chair to follow.

"Leave him" Oliver said but Marlo didn't listen.

"Sammy" Marlo yelled as she walked out the door.

Sam turned around "Go back inside and celebrate Marlie"

"See this is a totally different Sammy."

"Yeah it is. Cause people change, people move on"

"Yeah I get that but, you I never thought that you'd give up undercover. I swear I thought you were going to do it until you're old and grey" Marlo paused "then again" Marlo grinned.

Sam chuckled slightly.

"It's kind of a kick in the guts really" Marlo said looking at Sam.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"I asked you to give it up and you just left. But here we are now, you gave it up to be a detective so she must be some girl."

"Don't know what you're talking about" Sam said playing dumb.

"Ok then, in that case lets go back to your place and really celebrate." Marlo said walking closer to Sam.

Sam chuckled. "Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"Why we always did have fun" Marlo smirked.

Sam nodded "Yeah but like I said people change…"

"People move on" Marlo finished for him. "You should follow your advice, and move on before it's too late." And with that Marlo headed back inside.

Sam watched Marlo head back into the Penny, Sam turned and headed for his truck.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2 hope you guys liked it let me know :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you fo the review... I know some of you don't like the Marlo/Sam backround but have faith I would never disappoint people besides this story is a McSwarek fic :) **

**Anyway here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Six months, Six long, hard months without any contact, not calls, text messages, emails letters NOTHING! Sam was beyond pissed.

"Hey Sammy, parade in 5." Oliver popped his head around the lockers.

Sam slammed his locker with extra force, causing the remaining officers and Oliver to jump. Sam just stormed out of the locker room.

"What's eating you?" Oliver question as he came to Sam's side.

"Nothing" Sam spat.

"You know it's been six months, I didn't think" Oliver began.

"I know it's been 6 months, ok Oliver I don't need reminding" Sam said as he walked into parade, just as Best started to talk.

"6 months ago both Officer McNally and Collins were put undercover as a part of the 'Dakota project', tonight is the bust. Detective Callaghan is here to fill us in on how tonight proceedings will go down." Best state as Callaghan stood at the podium.

"Thanks, right here what is going down, at about 9pm tonight a deal is going down, Collins has made a lot of head way, his become Royce Dakota's right hand man. There is about 2.3 million in street value of heroin being brought into the city tonight; both Collins and McNally will be involved in the bust. The bust will be going down on the docks now everyone in this room will be in the take down in some way, Team Alfa will be: Dias, Shaw, Price, Cruz, Peck will be located here on the north side." Callaghan said point to the map. "And Team Bravo will be Swarek, Nash, Andrews and Williams they will be on the south side of the dock."

"S.W.A.T will be located here, here and here. When Collins or McNally give me the signal we will move in, when that happens Team Alfa will move in and clear the North side at the same time Team Bravo moves in the clear the South side." Callaghan finished looking at Best to take over.

"Right, everyone gets brought in! Both McNally and Collins will still be undercover so they will also be brought in as suspects, Any questions?" Best asked looking around the room.

"Good, everyone that is on patrol today keep clear of the docks we don't want to spook them if they see patrol cars, we already have surveillance on them so keep away. All cars will be called in at 6pm that are involved in the take down and night shift will take over normal patrol as well as the remaining day shift." Best said. "Serve, Protect and stay away from the docks"

"Looks like the wait is over" Oliver smirked as he looked at Sam.

Sam just continued to look forward, unsure if he was happy at the fact that Andy was coming back.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Collins asked looking over to where Andy was sitting on the lounge.

Andy looked up "Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but hey after tonight we get our lives' back." Andy smiled.

"Yep, you finally get to face Swarek and I have to face Gail." Collins smirked.

"Who do you think hates us more?" Andy joked.

"Well Sam's in love with you so… but Gail Peck" Collins bit his lip "I think I win."

"You ever been in a situation like tonight?" Andy asked crossing her legs.

"With Gail or the bust" Collins questioned.

"The bust" Andy chuckled.

"No, not really, I mean does the four years in Iraq count?" Collins asked.

Andy shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I mean there will be guns" they both laughed.

"What about you? What was you lasted bust like?" Collins asked.

"I was with Sam it was one of 15th biggest bust in history, I was left alone with this kid while Sam and the dealer took off to a different location, when I realised the moment he walks into the warehouse he would be dead, so I went to leave and the kids pulls a gun on me, I turn my back on him, telling him to shoot me or let me walk away, I told him I was a cop and he let me go and run to the surveillance van hopping I wasn't too late to save Sam, I get there and there's a body lying on the ground… I um… I thought it was Sam, but it turned out it was the dealer." Andy took in a deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears "I thought Sam was dead and I just kept thinking the whole way there that if he died, it would be my fault."

"Right let's make a pack right now, we don't under any circumstance separate tonight, yeah? You leave I leave, you stay I stay?" Nick asked.

Andy slowly nodded "Deal"

"I think Swarek would kill me if didn't bring you back in one piece" Nick smirked.

"Shut up" Andy said as she threw the pillow at him.

* * *

Nick walked over to the docks with Andy hand in hand. They stopped at the top of the wharf where Dakota was waiting.

"Coles, Andy" Dakota nodded towards each of them.

"Boss" Nick nodded back as Andy just smiled. "How long until the boat arrives?"

Dakota turned his head to the water and nodded towards the boat that was coming into the shore.

Nick and Andy both took deep breaths as the boat pulled in and began unloading, nick walked over to check the product with one of Dakota's boys while Andy stayed with Dakota and the money.

Nick walked back over to where Andy and Dakota where standing and nodded to him "It's all there?"

Dakota nodded "2.3 million as agreed."

"Good" Nick said as he took the bag off Andy as handed it to Dakota.

Dakota took the bag and opened it. As he began to count the money "I'll have to boys unload the stock into the warehouse for you"

Nick nodded "Sounds good."

Dakota gave the signal to the men on the boat and they began to off load the product.

Both Nick and Andy watched as all three men got off the boat. Nick turned to Andy and said the signal "Pay day's arrived baby" kissing her of the lips.

"Save the celebrations for…" Dakota froze as he heard the screams of the officers that suddenly swarmed the docks.

"POLICE DON'T MOVE!" "GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, NOW! DO IT NOW!"

Both McNally and Collins knew they had to make it look like they weren't cops so they began to run in the opposite directions Nick heading North while Andy headed south.

Andy's pulse began to quicken as she began running knowing in would be about 30 seconds before a officer court up with her.

No sooner did she began to slow she heard the footsteps and voices telling her to stop.

She continued to run until she felt someone make a grab for her she began to lose her balance as she landed with and 'ohff' as the Officer tackled her to the ground. "Seriously, you don't have to be so ruff." Andy said as the Officer pulled both her hand behind her back. "I'm on the job" Andy replied in a whisper as she tried to get a look at the person on top of her.

The Officer put the cuffs on her as they replied "Not anymore, get up"

Andy smirked as she heard Sam's voice "Hey" She replied as she stood up and faced him.

"Andy Michaels your under rest, you have the right to remain silent, you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provide to you, do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Sam asked as he led her to the cruiser.

"I know my rights" Andy spat as Sam lowered her head into the cruiser.

Sam closed the door and headed over to Oliver.

"Tell me, when you tackled her did you try and kiss her?" Oliver smirked at Sam's pissed off persona.

"Your squad car is full Shaw maybe you want to take it to the barn" Sam huffed as he walk over to his cruiser.

Oliver just chuckled as he headed over to his cruiser. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Both Oliver and Chloe got into the cruiser and looked in the review mirror "Amazing" Oliver chuckled quietly to himself.

"What" Chloe asked looking at Oliver.

"Nothing, nothing, that's good, good work" Oliver smiled tightly at Price.

Andy couldn't help but smirk, remembering back to her first day.

* * *

After what felt like hours both Nick and Andy were able to leave the briefing room.

"It's finally over" Andy said exhausted.

"Yep looks like we finally get our lives back" Nick smiled.

Andy nodded. "I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed" Andy laughed.

They both looked at each other "Well I was a pleasure playing your fake boyfriend Officer McNally, Swarek's a lucky guy." Collins said holding out his hand.

Andy smiled as she lent in and gave him a hug. Nick returned the hug "You want a lift to the Penny?" Nick said pulling away from her.

"Yeah" Andy smiled as they turn and walked towards the door. No bothering to notice that Sam had been standing there watching the whole thing.

Sam turned and slammed the door behind him as he turn the opposite way from Andy and Nick

* * *

"It's good to have you back McNally" Oliver said placing a drink in front of her.

"Thanks Oliver" Andy smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah I don't know about you guys but I missed having to get this one out of danger on a daily basis." Oliver smirked as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Andy scoffed then laughed.

"Well I personally am happy to have my best friend back in one piece and so is Leo I know his been missing his Aunt Andy" Traci said smiling.

"Well I missed him too" Andy smiled.

"Right, I just came over to welcome you back and buy you a drink. I might head back over to um" Olivier said pointing over to where Sam was sitting. "Um yeah, good to have you back and I'll see you back at work on Monday" Oliver finished.

Andy nodded as she watched Oliver walk over to Sam. Oliver sat on the sit next to him "you should go and talk to her" Oliver said looking back over to Andy.

"I've got nothing to say" Sam said as he looked over to Andy who was looking right at him. Sam looked away, downing his drink as he held up his hand ordering another one.

Andy looked back down at her drink taking another sip. "So what have we missed?" Andy said trying to distract herself from Sam.

"A lot has happen in 6 months" Dov replied.

"I know get us court up!" Andy said laughing.

"Where to start?" Dov began.

"Well the night you left, I got my job back I had to ride with the TO's again but at the end of this month I'll get cut lose again" Gail said smiling sarcastically as she looked at Nick.

"I'm sorry" Nick said as he placed his hand on hers.

Gail remove her hand quickly "Whatever"

Over the next hour all the rookies told both Andy and Nick about all the things they had missed out on. The whole time Andy couldn't help but sneaking a glance at Sam, each time trying to work up the courage to go and talk to him.

Sam had finished his third drink over the past three hours when he looked up to see Andy looking at him yet again.

"Seriously, just go and talk to her." Oliver said looking at Sam.

Sam huffed as he got up, pick up his leather jacket and began to walk towards the rookie table. Oliver looked over with a smile which was quickly replaced with a frown when Sam continued to walk to the door the exit.

Andy saw Sam coming towards her and tried to prepare herself. When she saw that Sam had continued to walk towards the door she excused herself and followed him out.

"So what you're not even going to talk to me?" Andy asked.

"You left Andy what is there to say" Sam said as he began to walk away.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Andy scoffed.

"What?" Sam said stopping turning around.

"When the person that you love just leaves"

"What, so what you did this as punishment?" Sam scoffed.

"No! I may have been hurting but I wouldn't, I didn't leave on purpose Sam"

Sam chuckled roughly "So how was Collins, was it as good as you hoped?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you with him. Did you sleep with him?" Sam yelled stepped closer to her.

"Nothing happened!" Andy exclaimed.

"You left Andy! For 6 months! 6 MONTHS! Without so much as a phone call." Sam yelled.

"You know I couldn't tell anyone, you know that you have to be ready at a moment's notice Sam" Andy yelled back.

"You could have gotten Ryan to pass on the message, hell Collins relayed a message to Peck!"

"I'm sorry ok, I didn't, I thought Luke would have told you." Andy said in a softer voice. "So that's it after everything we just walk away?"

"You left, I told you I loved you and you left." Sam said

"It only took me holding a bomb for you to tell me how you felt" Andy sniggered

"I made a mistake and I realised that, I tried to fix it the only way I knew how and you left. So I don't know Andy, I don't know."

And for the second time in 8months Andy watched as Sam walked away. Andy nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes; she then turned and walked back into the penny.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3 hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW ! :D They make me update faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow so last chapter got about 20 reviews, thank you guys for the reviews. I know its mixed reviews and I'm trying to keep everyone happy but I may disappoint some, but don't hate me :( This is a romance and angst story and atm its angst I'm getting to the romance part slowly so please hang in there :) **

**Any who here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Are you excited?" Traci asked as she lifted her glass to her mouth.

Andy smiled as she nodded at Traci "I can't wait to get back to work you know I've missed everyone and believe it or not I actually missed working the streets."

Traci nodded understanding what she meant. "So…" Traci began.

Andy closed her eyes to prepare for what was coming she could read Traci like a book. "What's going on with you and Swarek?"

Andy sighed as she opened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders not really wanting to talk about it.

"Because whatever it is you two need to sought it out because he is even harder to work with than usual." Traci smirked.

"I'm sorry I tried to talk to him to sought it out but we just ended up fighting." Andy sighed again.

"What happened?" Traci asked putting down her glass to focus on Andy.

"We're both to blame but neither one of us will take the first step to admit that or apologise for it."

"You're both stubborn" Traci laughed.

Andy groaned "He is such an arrogant bastard sometimes. He seriously makes me so mad sometime I just, I can't be in the same room as him, but then at the same time I just want to shake him and knock some sense into him and tell him I'm right here and I still love him and."

"I bet he thinks the same when it comes to you" Traci said raising her eyebrow at her.

"Gee thanks" she frowned at Traci.

"What you're as bad as each other" Traci groaned "That's all I'm saying but you both still love each other and I know he wants to work it out but his not going to let you get off that easily and either are you."

"How do you call yourself my best friend?" Andy asked.

Traci laughed "I know you but I have gotten to know Sam too and I can see that he still loves you"

Andy smiled "Fine tell me what to do then"

"Well…"

* * *

Andy took a deep breath and she raised her hand to knock on the door. Andy heard a muffled 'I'm coming' just before she froze when the door flue open to reveal Sam. They both stood there and stared at each other for several moments.

Just as Sam began to close the door on Andy she spoke "I did"

Sam just raised his eyebrow at her.

"I wrote you a letter" Sam remained silent as Andy continued "I wrote it down on a piece of paper and I went to handed it to Luke at our first meeting but I was unsure of what you would think or say and I didn't want to. I don't know and I should have just given it to Luke and I'm sorry for that" Andy said rambling as she looked at Sam

"What did it say?" Sam questioned

Andy looked at Sam with an uneasy look "Uh um, here" Andy said as she handed a letter to Sam "I thought you could just read it yourself"

Sam took the letter and thanked her.

"So I guess I'll see you around then" Andy said as she began to walk down the stairs

Sam turned and walked inside. Tossing the letter on the coffee table in the lounge room.  
Sam walked into the kitchen and got himself a beer returning to the lounge room he sat down and turned on a game.

Sam groaned as he tried to focus on the game but couldn't help looking at the letter. Finally giving up he open the envelope and pulled out the letter carefully unfolding the paper he began to read:

_Dear Sam,  
I know things have been hard between us lately and what I'm about to tell you isn't about to make anything easier and for that I'm sorry.  
But Luke approached me this evening after our talk and gave me a spot undercover, I can't tell you any details because at the moment I know only the bare minimum, anyway as you can tell from this letter I have taken it.  
I didn't take the job because of us, it's a really good job opportunity and I hope you of all people could understand.  
This is not me running away, it, I simply just didn't want to be known as that girl, I didn't want to be known as the girl who is known for her relationships instead of her career.  
Sam I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I left you at the penny hoping and waiting for me . I can't ask you to wait for me anymore because as you know all too well the op could be weeks, month's or even years, I want you to be happy Sam and if that means being with someone else then I'm happy for you.  
I will always love you Sam please remember that.  
Love always Andy Xx_

Sam signed as he read the letter a second time.

* * *

"Attention cops of 15, today is the first day back for both officer McNally and Collins after 6 months under its good to have you back. Right assignments are on the board McNally the D's have asked for your assistants today, serve, protect and welcome back." Frank said as he walked out of the room.

Andy looked over to see Sam watching her as Traci walked over to her "Was this your idea?" Andy asked looking away from Sam to look at Traci.

"What are you talking about?" Traci asked trying to act all innocent.

"Oh please, what did you say to Best to get me on your team today?" Andy whispered crankily to her.

"I didn't say anything, it was Sam who asked I don't have that kind of pull yet" Traci lied.

Andy stood there confused thinking to herself '_Why would he ask for me?'_

"McNally" Sam greeted roughly as she walked into the D's office with Traci.

"Sam" Andy replied quietly.

"Detective Swarek" an officer called for him.

"Yep" Sam said raising his head to acknowledge the officer.

"A Mrs Kyle is on the phone."

Sam nodded "Thank put her through to my phone for me?"

While Sam was on the phone Andy turned to Traci "So where do you want me to do today?"

Just as Traci was about to answer Andy, Sam butted in "Uh that was Mrs Kyle she's ready to give her statement, Trace you ready to head over there?"

"Um actually I have a heap to do here why don't you take Andy with you?" Traci said as she sat down and pulled out paperwork that was already to be filed.

Andy turned to Traci and glared at her.

"Fine whatever, let's go McNally" Sam said as he began to walk out the door.

"I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work" Andy quickly whispered to Traci before she followed Sam out.

Traci laughed "I still don't know what you're talking about"

* * *

After five minutes of awkward silences Andy had, had enough '_why would he asked to work with me today if he doesn't even want to talk to me?' _Andy thought to herself, she was be on pissed folding her arm to her chest and turned to look out the window.

Sam looked over to Andy and tried to hide his smirk know it was killing her being this quiet.

"Glad to be back?" Sam asked looking over to Andy.

"Not really what I had in mind for my first day back" Andy huffed not looking over to Sam.

"What did you have in mind McNally being paired up with Collins?" Sam said taking a dig at Andy.

"You're an ass; you know that?" Andy said looking over to him.

Sam chuckled sarcastically as he shook his head.

"So you asked Frank to put me on the D's today because your jealous of Nick?" Andy asked raising her voice.

"Hold on a second first of all I'm not jealous of you and Collins, screw him as much as you want" Sam said looking at Andy. Andy glared at him. "And second of all I didn't ask for you!"

"Then why am I here?"

"How should I know? Why not ask Nash she's the one trying to fix things"

"Well I never asked her to"

"Neither did I!" Sam replied.

"Pull over" Andy said as she turned away from Sam.

"What no I'm not pulling over, we have work to do." Sam said as he continued to watch the road.

"PULL THE CAR OVER SAM!" Andy yelled.

"No."

"Why are you should an asshole?! Tell me what you want me to do Sam because right now, I have no idea what you're thinking" Andy said a little quieter this time.

"What did you think I would read your letter and everything would just go away?" Sam sniggered.

"No. I" Andy began

"I'm not your personal rag doll McNally! I'm not about to forgive you for walking away and the letter that you never gave to me until now isn't going to fix things Andy."

"I didn't walk away you did! You left me!"

Sam turned to look at Andy to reply "SAM!" Andy yelled as he turned to see the car in front had stopped. Slamming on the brakes Sam swerved trying to miss the car, and instead hitting the light pole.

Andy's head hit the dash boarded as Sam hit the steering wheel.

Sam groaned as he sat back holding his head. He looked over at Andy who to was unconscious. Sam ripped his seat belt off and moved over to try to wake Andy "McNally" Sam said shaking her "Andy wake up for me" Sam said trying again.

Andy groaned as she sat back, lifting her left hand to hold her head. "Hey, take it easy" Sam said as he brushed her bangs out of the way.

Andy hissed as she moved her right arm. "I'm bleeding" Andy mumbled as she began to pass out again.

"Hey McNally say with me" Sam said trying to keep her awake.

Sam jumped out of the car and made his way around to Andy's door carefully opening being mindful of the broken glass her lifted Andy's head causing her to wake up again.

"Hey McNally the Ambos are here ok"

"Officer McNally how you feeling?" the Ambo asked

"I'm fine"

After being cleared of any spinal damage Andy moved over to the ambulance to be checked out. Sam walked over to Andy just as she was walking off the ambulance.

"How's your arm?" Sam asked.

"Fine" Andy mumbled.

"You need to go to the hospital" Sam said as he went to have a look at her.

"I'm fine" Andy said as she brushed Sam's hand away.

"McNally you hit your head and you past out"

"I said I'm fi.." Andy said as she turned around and threw up.

"That's it you're going to the hospital"

"No" Andy moaned as she began to throw up again.

* * *

**So that was chapter 4 let me know what you thought PLEASE REVIEW! I know it will make my Christmas :D **

**And with that I would like to say MERRY CHRISTAMS EVERYONE ! Hope you have a good one :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I have the best readers I am updating for the second time this week :) The reviews are amazing keep them coming! **

**So this chapter is actually why I began writing this story in the first place I have had this chapter written for the start so I hope you guys enjoy it and it relives some of you guys who want answer/romance.**

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

**Which out further a do here is chapter 5 BRING ON THE ROMANCE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

"See I've missed this" Oliver smirked at Andy.

"Shut up" Andy groaned as Oliver walked closer to the bed.

"This is a record, first day back and your already in the hospital, tell me how did you manage six months undercover?" Oliver asked.

"It was a freak accident seriously, I didn't even hurt myself" Andy paused as she looked at Oliver who gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. "That much" Andy finished.

"Well the doctor says you've just got a couple of bruises and seven stitchers on the arm. You'll be back at work when your concussion as subsided." Oliver told Andy.

"See not serious at all" Andy said getting up from the bed.

"Just one thing I gotta know, how did you end up hurting yourself this time?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it" Andy mumbled not looking at Oliver.

"Ok well I'll just see want Sammy has to say then." Oliver said as he headed for the door.

"Oliver just leave it alone." Andy said raising her voice.

"You know what I don't get is how two people that are meant for each other could hate each other so much?" Oliver said turning around to face a saddened Andy.

"I don't hate him, I could never hate him." Andy replied.

"Then what is it? Because if you think Frank isn't going to hear about the two of you getting into a fight which caused an accident then you guys are ridiculous" Oliver said in a TO type of voice.

"We just need to sort a couple of things out." Andy mumbled.

"Yeah well next time don't try and sort it out on shift" Oliver smirked.

Andy just rolled her eyes as she headed for the door "Are you giving me a lift to the penny or what" Andy asked as she turned around to face Oliver.

"Yeah, Yeah." Oliver grumbled.

* * *

When Andy entered the Penny with Oliver, she noticed all the rookies at their usual table as she continued to look around she found Sam sitting at his usual chair alone, she thought to herself '_waiting for Oliver obviously_.'

"Right I'm going to grab a drink you want one?" Oliver asked.

"Uh no not yet, Thanks anyway" Andy said as she headed over to the rookies.

"Hey look who it is" Dov said with a smirk as he saw Andy walk over to them.

"Seriously if you're going to be an ass, let me know so I can find somewhere else to be." Andy grumbled sitting down on the chair next to Traci.

Dov held up his hands in defence. "Sorry, how you feeling?"

"Like a need a drink" Andy replied.

"I'm on it." Dov said quickly as he got up to get Andy a drink.

"So how are you really feeling?" Traci asked.

"I'm fine, it's just been a really long day" Andy replied with a huff.

"Have you talked to Sam?" Traci asked. Just as Dov arrived with her drink.

"Nope" Andy said popping the 'p' raising her glass the her mouth.

"His pretty messed up about it you know?" Traci said.

"I thought you were my friend?" Andy asked looking at Traci a little annoyed.

"I am, I just worried about you ok and Sam I mean you guys need to talk clear things up" Traci amended.

"I know ok, I know we need to talk everyone thinks we need to talk but the thing is we can't be in the same car let alone a room long enough to talk things out." Andy replied crankily. As she swallowed the rest of her bourbon. "I'm going to get another drink anyone else want one?" Andy asked as everyone shook their head.

Andy walked away from the table and headed over to the bar. She huffed as she realised that the only spot around the bar was next to Sam.

Sam felt her presents next to him the moment she got there, he looked up from his drink to see her looking straight ahead.

Sam thought to himself '_just bite the bullet Swarek and talk to her' _"Hey" Sam said facing Andy.

"Hi" Andy replied.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Fine" Andy answered in a short breath.

"Look I'm sorry about today, I should of focused on the road and I just" Sam started.

"It's fine" Andy said dismissing him as she ordered her drink.

"Fine" Sam replied as he got up from his chair and began to walk out the door. Andy followed him with her eyes. As she turned to face back to the bar she court Oliver looking at her. "What?" Andy asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking now would be a good time for that talk." Oliver said hopping up from his spot at the bar.

Andy looked down at the bar and groaned as she place a couple of bills on the bar for her drink that she left behind and head for the door.

Swinging the door opened she looked around for Sam. She found him walking to his truck. She jogged quietly over to Sam. "Why Sam?" Andy whispered

"Why what?" Sam replied turning around.

"Why did you leave?" Andy replied.

"It's done Andy it happen months ago" Sam said turning around to face the truck.

"Well I want to know, tell me Sam"

"It's not important" Sam said as he continued to walk to the truck.

"It's is to me! I want to know why you left, why you broke my heart, I want a reason!" Andy yelled at him.

Sam just looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"TELL ME!" Andy yelled.

"NO!" Sam replied lifting his head

"TELL ME SAM!"

"I WAS SCARED!" Sam shouted at Andy as he turned around to face her. "Happy? I was in love with you and that scared the shit out of me Andy so yeah I took the coward way out and I left, because you could do so much better than me."

Andy held Sam's gaze as tears began to fall. "So what you thought it would be better to walk away from it all, from us because you were scared? What about me? Did you ever think want you leaving would do to me?"

"Andy, I." Sam started but stopped as Andy held up her hand.

"I know you were hurting we all were and I know you had just lost your best friend, but for you to stand there and blame me for his death, God Sam if you wanted to hurt me you succeeded." Andy said tears now in full force.

"I'm sorry ok, I don't, I didn't not even then, I never blamed you, ok I was just pissed off with the world and I was scared to think that, that could of be you and that scared me more than anything, and that's why I ran because to feel that strongly for you to be in love with you and then something like that would take you away from me, I, I couldn't live with that Andy" Sam said walking closer to Andy with every word he said.

"So what, you thought it would be easier to just end what we had because the thought of losing me was, what? That doesn't make any sense at all" Andy said looking away from Sam.

"It did at time" Sam mumbled.

"And now?" Andy said looking at Sam.

"If I could take it back I would but I can't and I'm sorry for walking away" Sam said as he raised his hand to softly brush her cheek.

"Sam, I can't do this." Andy mumbled.

"Can't do what?" Sam asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"This, us, I can't just forget the last 8 months like it was nothing, we both hurt each other by leaving. I don't know if I can just forget everything that has happen between us." Andy said looking at the ground.

"What are you saying Andy?" Sam asked removing his hand from her face. This caused Andy to look up she was already missing his warmth.

"I don't know, I don't know Sam." Andy said. Looking down again

Sam nodded. "I'm not walking away this time, I'm not going to have that on my conscience, if you want to end any chance we might have, you do it, you walk away, because I'm not giving up, what I said to you 8 months ago I meant it I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you that I love you that I'm in love with you!" Sam spoke strongly to her.

Andy wipe the tears that had ran down her cheeks as she looked up at Sam

"Are you walking away?" Sam asked looking right into Andy's eyes pleading with her to stay.

Andy sniffled as she wipe her tears again and slowly shook her head "I can't" Andy mumbled. "I can't walk away."

Sam smiled softly "Ok"

Andy shook her head again "But I can't go back Sam. I can't go back to want we had, what we were" she said wiping her tears again.

"Why not, give me one good reason." Sam asked getting annoyed.

"I don't want that" Andy started.

"Fine" Sam said jumping to conclusions.

Andy grabbed his arms just as Sam began to turn away. "Sam wait"

"Why, you made yourself pretty clear, so what do you want me to do?" Sam asked angrily

"Just let me finish." Andy said looking into Sam's eyes. "I want more Sam, I can't be the only one putting into the relationship, you need to let me in, don't close yourself off from me, talk to me." Andy begged.

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked with a sense of déjà vu.

"Everything, I want to know everything about you Sam, about your family, about your child hood, everything, whatever there is to know about you I want to know, you know everything about me, I know the bare minimum about you." Andy almost laughed.

"Where do you want me to start Andy, with my real father, he was sent to prison for accessory to murder or my real mother who was a user, and when she died Sarah and I ended up in foster homes and up until she was 12 and I was 8 we were in different homes. Or want about Sarah's attack I can go into as much detail as you want Andy but how much more can you take until you want to run?" Sam asked hotly.

"When are you going to get it?" Andy said as she placed both hands on either side of his face "It will take so much more than that to make me run!"

"You ran last time" Sam mumbled.

Andy shook her head. "I didn't run, I just wasn't going to be that girl, the one who gives up her dream job to be with someone, who wasn't fully invested in the relationship. That's not me and you know that, you knew that from the moment we got back from the suspension." Andy said looking into Sam's eyes. "I didn't run from you, and I would never run from you and even if I wanted to you would always find a way to find me." Andy smiled.

"I would never give up" Sam smiled back at her.

Andy nodded "I know and I'm not giving up on us, I just need to take it slow, I mean we skipped the whole getting to know each other part, and I know we were partners on the job and we learnt about each other but that's different."

"Will take it slow Andy as slow as you want I don't care if we stay as friends for the next 3 years again if it meant that somewhere down the track we could be us again. I'm in this completely. You and me, me and you, us, partners. Whatever it takes." Sam smiled wiping away Andy's fallen tears.

Andy smiled back "I don't think it would be that long" Andy laughed.

Sam's smiled grew "God I've missed that"

"What?" Andy questioned.

"Your laugh, your smile, you" Sam said softly. '_God when did I turn in to a sap? Oh that's right the day I meet Andy McNally' _Sam thought to himself. "Let me give you a lift home?" Sam asked.

"Ok" Andy said walking over to the truck. '_Slowly' _Andy thought to herself as she smiled at Sam who had opened her door for her.

* * *

**So that was chapter 5 hope you guys enjoyed it let me know REVIEW! So this will be the last time this year I'll update so HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ! don't party to hard! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So to say I'm sorry is an understatement, I didn't forget about this story or my other one for that matter I just haven't had the time I have been working non stop and doing uni so FF has kinda taken a back seat but I will try my hardest to finish both stories.**

**But I must say Linda p Thank you for the kick up the butt :) **

**So for those of you still with me here this chp6 I hope you guys enjoy it **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :( **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I hate flying" Sam said the next morning on the way to work.

"What?" Andy asked as she turned her head to face Sam.

"When Traci and Jerry were planning their wedding in the Dominican Republic and you were going on about making a trip out of it. All I was worried about is the fact that I hate planes" Sam said not taking his eyes off the road.

Andy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, failing miserably she let out a soft giggle which caused Sam to turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry" Andy said trying to regain her composer.

"See this is why I don't share things" Sam said slightly annoyed.

"No, Sam come on I'm not laughing at you, it's just…" Andy cleared her throat "I didn't think Sam Swarek, 15's badass would be afraid of anything, especially flying." She said as she touched his arm softly.

"Well we can't all be like you McNally" Sam mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean? What you think I'm not afraid of anything?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow in Sam direction. "Do you not know me at all?"

"No I know you afraid of things, like you never watch a scary movie alone after dark, I know you don't like roller coasters, but you jumped out of a plane which by the way makes no sense" Sam said looking over to her.

"Hey! I jumped out of that plane because I was starting a new chapter of my life, the new and improved Andy who isn't afraid a jumping out of planes, roller coasters or scary moves"

Sam just chuckled. "So you're not afraid of anything now?"

"No of course I am everyone afraid of something I still don't watch scary movies by myself" They both laughed.

"I mean I'm afraid that one day I'm going to get a knock at my door, someone telling me my dad or someone I love, that something's happen or that I'm going to be put in a situation where I can't get out of or that if we try this again and something happens to you or me or in general, I know I won't survive" Andy said as she stared down at her hands.

Sam turned to Andy "Hey, you're not the only one, all those things scare me to Andy."

"I don't want to be afraid of us but I also don't want to get hurt again" Andy said still not looking at Sam.

Sam pulled up at the station and killed the engine. Sam turned to look over at Andy, taking one of her hands. "Hey" Sam said trying to get Andy's attention. "Look at me"

Andy took a deep breath at turned to face Sam.

"Last time we rushed into things, we didn't get to know each other out of work but it's different now. We're taking things slow getting to know each other first, building or re-building the trust and I told you there is nothing that is going to mess this up I won't let it" Sam said looking Andy dead in the eye.

"You can't promise that, you don't know what type of situations we will get in."

"Ok fine but I'll promise you this I make it my mission to come home to you every day and this time I will fight for you, fight for us. I'm not walking away this time unless you tell me to."

Andy sniffled whipping her nose nodding "I didn't mean to laugh at you"

"McNally I'm a big boy I can handle a blow to my ego" Sam smirked getting out of the truck, walking to open the door for Andy.

Andy jumped out of the truck, Sam shut her door and began to walk towards the station.

Andy pulled Sam back by capturing his hand. She lent up and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing with me" Andy said pulling back and smiling at him.

"Anytime McNally" Sam said smiling back at her taking her hand and leading her into the station.

Walking into the station, Sam walked Andy to the women's locker room "Have a good shift" Sam said smiling as he walked to his office.

"Hey" Traci said a few seconds after Andy sat down at the bench facing her locker.

"Hey" Andy said pulling her boots off.

"So you and Sam talked I see?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, we've talked a little."

"Well it's a complete turnaround from yesterday where you were down each other's throats." Traci smirked.

"Yeah we talked last night" Andy said standing taking her jacket off.

"That's all you going to give me?" Traci asked raising her eyebrow at her.

"Well we fought first I guess we both had a lot of things we're been holding back on and then when we calmed down we both realised that we still what to be together and this time were taking it slow." Andy huffed pulling her work shirt out of her locker.

"Taking it slow?" Traci asked "Like no sex until the second date?" Traci smirked.

Andy turned to look at Traci with a glare "Like getting to know each other first"

"You already know him" Traci said folding her arms.

"Not really, I mean I've learnt more about him in the last 24 hours than I had in the 4 years I've worked with him." Andy said closing her locker.

"So slow?" Traci asked once more.

"Slow" Andy said letting out a breath as she nodded.

* * *

"Your phone went off McNally" Price said as Andy got back in the car.

"Thanks " Andy said pulling her phone from the console. Looking down at the phone she noticed she had a missed call and two message one notifying her of a voice message and the other from Sam.

Price looked over at Andy and noticed she wanted to check her voice message. She clear her throat "Um I think I want a coffee after all I'll be right back."

Andy turned and smiled at her nodded as she hope out of the car.

Andy quickly hit the call button and began to listen to the message.

'_You have one new voice message, message received at 12:38pm.' _

'_Hey, it's me… Sam. I guess you're on a call or something. Anyway I was just wondering… maybe if you're not busy tonight… uh maybe we could have dinner. You know like a da…'_

Andy pulled her phone away from her ear and smiled and Sam's nevrious voice. She then read her message.

_**Hey, give me a call when you can – Sam**_

Andy hit the call button and put the phone up to her ear. Smiling when Sam picked up almost immediately.

"_Hey" Sam answered._

"Hey" Andy replied.

"_How are you? Are you at lunch?" Sam asked nervously._

"I'm good, uh kinda price wanted a coffee so… what about you?"

"_Uh yeah pretty quiet actually" _

"That's good."

They both went silent. Andy broke first. "Yes"

"_Huh?" Sam said._

"I'm not busy tonight so yes I'd love to have dinner with you"

"_Really? I mean ok good I'll um…"_

"Sam?" Andy asked

"_Yeah?" Sam paused._

"Your cute when you're nervous" Andy smiled.

_Sam cleared his throat clearly not expecting that to come out of her mouth. "I'm… uh I'm not" _

Andy giggled "Ok then so where are we going tonight?"

"_It's a surprise, but I'll meet you back here after shift"_

"I have to change" Andy frowned

"_Ok I'll pick you up from your place at 7pm then?" Sam asked._

"Sounds good I'll see you then"

"_Ok good" _

"Ok well Price is coming back so I'll talk to you later"

"_Yeah stay safe" _

"I will, bye" Andy said hanging up the phone Just as Price returned to the car.

"All good now?" Price asked buckling the seat belt.

Andy quickly pressed send on the message to Traci. "Ah yeah, lets go."

* * *

Traci smiled at Sam as he hung up the phone.

"So sounds like you have a date tonight" Traci smiled.

"Um, no just dinner with a friend" Sam replied sitting down at his desk.

"You and I both know Andy has never been just your friend."

Sam cleared his throat.

"So where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking the new resterunt down town"

"You mean the one that is fully booked?" Traci asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well not if you know a guy"

Traci smiled. "of course you do"

Sam smiled back. As they both went back to work.

Traci looked down at her phone and smirked as she read her message.

**I need your help! Sam asked me out on a date and he isn't telling me where so I have know idea what to wear :/ - Andy **

**DW, I got the info I'll be by your place to help you get ready. – Traci **

**Am I pushing it if I ask for a lift to my place? :D – Andy **

Traci chuckled as she sent her reply

**I'll meet you at my car – Traci.**

* * *

**I hope I can get the next chapter written sooner then it took to get this one so please stay with it I'll finish this story even if it kills me :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY! Uni has being hell :( I thought I'd quickly write a chapter for you guys.**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are the best :) **

**A/N: I do not own Rookie Blue :(**

**p.s. I created an new Twitter account because I couldn't get on my old one so follow me kate6114_FF :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What about this one?" Traci asked as Andy entered the bedroom freshly showered.

Andy bit her lip when she saw the dark blue dress Traci was holding. "I forgot I even had that, I brought it before I went under it was meant for Sam and I's anniversary" She finished saying quietly.

"Then it sounds perfect to me" Traci said holding it out to her with a smile.

"I don't want to be over dressed" Andy said nervously.

"Trust me this one is prefect, now get dress and then will do your hair" Traci smiled walking out of the room.

Andy walked over to the bed, looking down at the dress with a sigh. After taking a deep breath she smiled and dropped her towel, picked up her dress and began to get ready.

* * *

"What time is Sam picking you up" Traci asked as she made the final touches on Andy.

"7pm" Andy replied.

"Are you nervous?" Traci smiled through the mirror.

Bit her lip and shook her head.

Traci smiled "Ok all done, what do you think?"

Andy smiled as she turned to hug Traci "Thank you for your help"

"My pleasure, anything for true love" Traci laughed.

Andy scoffed and then smiled again.

"Ok well I'm going to go, Sam will be here soon. Will you be ok by yourself, you won't run?" Traci smirked.

"I'll be fine. Like I told Sam I'm done running."

Traci nodded and smiled.

Andy walked Traci to the front door and said their goodbyes.

Closing the door Andy looked up at the clock and took a deep breath knowing Sam would be here any minute.

* * *

Andy smiled as she seen Sam's name appear on the screen of her phone.

"Hey" She answered

"Hi" Sam sighed.

Andy laughed softly "If you're calling to see if I'm ready I am, I'm wa…"

"Andy?" Sam cut in.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I know we had plans tonight, but we got a case…"

"So your calling to chancel?" Andy's voice was soft.

"I'm so sorry, I'm trying to get someone else, but…"

"No it's fine I get it, don't worry. I really should have an early night anyways so, I'll talk to you later"

"Andy wait"

"It's fine Sam trust me we can just."

"I was going to call Nash but she has Leo and…"

"Yeah, I get it, don't call Traci, we can do it another time. Have a good night Sam" Andy said. Hanging up the phone.

"Andy" Sam sighed as he heard the dial tone. "Damn it!" Sam said smacked his hands on the wall.

"Detective?" one of the officers call.

"What?" Sam snap.

"Uh, the victim's wife is here"

"Take her to my office."

"Yes sir" the officer said quickly.

* * *

Andy sighed as she put her phone down. She wanted to be hurt but she wasn't, it wasn't Sam's fault that they court a case.

Going to the fridge she pulled out a beer and sat down flipping on the TV she began flicking through the channels she settled on a basketball game.

* * *

An hour late Andy began to feel hungry. Getting up from the lounge she walked across her apartment she stopped in front of the mirror looking at her dress when she had a thought.

Smiling, she quickly grabbed her phone and purse, and headed out the door to hail a cab.

She quickly stopped at Sam's favourite Chinese restaurant and ordered his favourites. She then headed to the station.

* * *

Walking into the division Andy was nervous, suddenly thinking it was probably a bad idea coming here Sam was working she should go but before she had time to turn around she heard Sam's voice.

"Again I'm sorry for your loss I will do everything in my power to get closer for you" Sam said shaking a women's hand. Sam walked her out to the foyer. The women thanked him and walked away.

Looking up he caught Andy's eye. Not knowing what to do he just stood there. "Did you come down here to show me what I'm missing?" Sam smiled softly.

Andy smiled walking over to him. "No, I thought since you couldn't make it to dinner I could bring it to you" Andy said softly.

Sam smiled. "I thought you were upset."

Andy shrugged "I was but then I remembered how nervous you were when you asked this morning, that I felt bad." Andy smiled.

"I would much rather be out with you then working."

"Do you have time to eat? I stop at 'Spadina' and got your favourites." Andy smiled.

"Orange chicken?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow.

Andy smirked "I got that for me but, guess I can share that with you"

"Sounds good McNally" Sam directed her to the lounge "After you" Sam said as she walked through closing it behind him locking the door.

Andy laughed softly. "Pretty presumptuous there Detective"

Sam smirked "Not on a first date."

They both smiled at each other. Andy began spreading out the food.

"You look beautiful Andy" Sam said as she took her jacket off and sat down.

Andy blushed "Thanks"

"Good I still have that going for me" Sam smiled.

"What?"

"Being able to make you blush"

"I'm not blushing" Andy stated.

Sam smirked as her blush increased.

Handing Sam a pair of chopsticks they began eating.

"So what's the case about?" Andy asked.

Sam swallowed the mouthful "Looks like the stand homicide, the women before was the wife of the vic."

"She's pretty young how old was he?" Andy asked.

"25, they just got married 5 months ago"

Andy shook her head "That poor women"

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

They continued small talk as they ate.

"You know as far as first dates good it's not too bad" Andy said.

Sam chuckled as he put down the carton of orange chicken. "It's not what I had in mind" Sam said.

"What did you have planned detective?" Andy flirted.

Sam smirked "I think I'll keep it a secret for next time"

"Next time?" Andy asked raising her eyebrow

"Defiantly" Sam smiled, turning to look at her.

Andy nodded her head slowly with a smile on her face.

Looking into her eye Sam slowly moved in to kiss her he was inches away when someone began rattling the door.

Sam sighed.

"Next time we should put a sign up" Andy whispered.

Sam chuckled.

"Detective Swarek, we got a break" Someone said through the door.

Sam cleared her throat "Yep, I'll be right there."

"I guess that means the dates over" Andy frowned.

"I'm sorry" Sam said look at Andy.

Andy shook her head "It's fine, I feel better knowing you have eaten" Andy smiled.

Sam laughed "I don't think I'm the one that needs to worry about eating"

"Hey, I eat"

"A carrot doesn't count"

Andy scoffed hitting Sam lightly "I eat more than that"

"Tonight you did" Sam replied.

"You know you shouldn't really criticize someone on the first date especially if you want a second one" Andy said folding her arms.

Sam smirked "Well if you want a descent feed again let me know"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Andy laughed.

Sam shook his head as he placed a hand on Andy's neck softly brushing his thumb across her cheek moving closer Sam brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back Sam spoke "Let me take you out, on a proper date McNally"

Andy nodded as she pulled Sam back down to her for a proper kiss.

When air became necessary they pulled apart.

"As much as I'd like to continue this if I don't get back out there" Sam said pointing over his shoulder.

Andy smiled and nodded as they both stood up and began cleaning the food away. "I got it you go back to work."

Sam nodded "You sure?"

Andy nodded again "Yes, go solve the case" She smiled at him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Sam said kissing her one more time.

Andy bit her lip and nodded as Sam unlocked the door and headed back out.

Cleaning up the mess Andy left the lounge and headed out.

Hearing her phone chime she pulled it out and read the message.

_**I had a great night McNally; sorry it wasn't how you planned to spend your night, next time? xx – Sam **_

Andy smiled and hit reply.

_**You right it wasn't the night I had planned, it was better. Defiantly ;) xx – Andy **_

Sam smiled as he read her reply. Putting his phone away walking back in the office and began to focus on the case.

* * *

**So that was chapter 7, I hope you liked it please REVIEW it makes my day :) **

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! x **


End file.
